Illusionary
by Rayeth
Summary: Harry Potter and YU-GI-OH CROSSOVER! READ AND REVIEW PPL!!!!!!! *This used to be Atarashii Hanashi but I changed the temp. title* *NEW CHAPTER: Shopping scene and Bakura meets Sugoroku under...strange circumstances* I finally updated ^^; rated for langu
1. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!, but you already knew that didn't you?

Note: This is the start of........something...... You'll find out what is exactly in the next chapter. I wonder if anyone will guess where this story is going. Anyway, hope you like it, and if you don't please tell me otherwise, I can't exactly fix it. READ & REVIEW!!!!!

It was a warm, peaceful day in Domino City. A boy who was small for his age with quite unusual hair stirred in his bed. Currently, he was trying to go back to a dream he had had. He was a sound sleeper and usually didn't remember what he had dreamed about but this had been vivid. He groggily opened his eyes upon realizing that his efforts to go back to dreaming were futile. His heliotrope colored eyes looked out the window. Summer break was almost ending and Yuugi regretted it. He would rather be with his friends at a park, rather then at school. He enjoyed the freedom of having no homework and being able to stay up until whenever he wanted. He slowly got out of bed. He might as well enjoy the remaining days of bliss. Looking at his alarm clock, which thankfully hadn't been knocked off the table as every other day, he realized he had awakened three hours before his usual waking time, which was eleven a.m. He had considered going back to sleep but his grumbling stomach said otherwise. He silently shuffled out of his room and down the stairs in his purple bunny slippers. 

Sugoroku went through the mail. "Bill, bill, letter." he muttered to himself, "Finally, I get a letter for a change." Yuugi came into view as he went into the refrigerator in search of waffles. "Oh good morning Yuugi, I see you're up before your usual time." Sugoroku commented. 

"Oh, good morning, Jiichan!" Yuugi cheerfully replied while pouring some orange juice. Sugoroku went back to his letter while Yuugi went back to eating his breakfast. Yuugi watched his grandfather intently as he knit his eyebrows reading the contents of his letter. "What is it, Jiichan?" Yuugi asked after politely waiting for his grandfather to finish reading. Sugoroku looked up at him, worry evident in his eyes. 

"We are going to England. It seems that an old friend of mine had a certain problem that involves me as well." he answered slowly. Yuugi was worried about the 'problem' so he didn't protest against going to England whether he wanted to or not. Sugoroku noticed this and reassured him, saying that the problem shouldn't take too long to work out and that Yuugi would be able to see more of the world. The thought excited Yuugi, so he rushed upstairs to call his friends, hoping they were up. His half-eaten breakfast lay on the table, forgotten. Sugoroku shook his head and went to open the shop.

Yami woke up to gentle shaking and his other's voice. He had succeeded in ignoring the voice but the shaking was just too much. He grumpily opened angry fuchsia eyes. Glaring at his cheerful aibou, Yami grumbled, "Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour?!?". 

Yuugi smiled saying, "It's eight thirty, Yami. This is the time most people have to wake up." 

"No, _I_ don't have to wake up, _you_ do." with that, Yami went back to sleep. Yuugi gave a frustrated sigh and tried to wake up his yami for the second time in the last twenty seconds. Yami finally woke up, rather crankily. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes while Yuugi informed him of their sudden trip to England. He of course mentioned the great sights he planned to see as well as the plane trip there. He had never been on a plane before and that's what excited him the most. 

When Yuugi finally stopped talking, Yami asked, "Aibou, what is an England?" Yuugi sighed went to his bookshelf to fetch an atlas. He located England while explaining the confusing language of English to Yami as well as its history. Yami looked at the map while nodding his head at what Yuugi was saying although he barely heard a word as he had given up trying to understand whatever it was that Yuugi was explaining quite a while ago. He looked at the many lines and colors, trying to figure it out. Five millennia sure changed things although the basics were thankfully the same. "Aibou, did you tell your friends about this yet?" Yami inquired. Yuugi gasped, realizing he forgot to tell his friends and promptly walked over to his phone to make phone-calls. 

"Hello?" Jounouchi muttered, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice. Who would call at this time of day? He was greeted by a cheerful Yuugi who told him of the unscheduled visit to England. It took a while for his mind to register what Yuugi was saying. By the time he had woken up enough to understand, Yuugi had hung up and was in the middle of dialing Anzu's phone number. Jounouchi did what anyone else would do in his situation, go back to sleep. Yuugi had a similar conversation with Anzu and Honda. Yuugi was currently up to calling the last person on his list of friends, Bakura. Unlike the rest of Yuugi's friends, Bakura was up long before dawn. It had surprised him greatly when Yuugi called since Yuugi was never up so early unless of course, he had to. Bakura was happy for his friend. Yuugi had never been outside of Japan and it would be a great experience for him. He wished he could accompany him but he had a menace of a yami that really shouldn't be around other people who would blame him instead of his yami. 

Yuugi chatted excitedly, packing his bags. Yami watched him curiously, then decided to help since Yuugi's excited chatter was making no sense. They filled two bags with their things and finally went out to the car. 'This is going to be the best summer break ever', thought Yuugi.

Note: Has anyone guessed what it is yet? Here's a hint, it's going to be a crossover. Did you guess? Last hint: Owls. I hope you can guess but if you can't, all the better! Now that you've read the story, press the pretty purple button and REVIEW! 


	2. England

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling (sp.?) does. I hope the fifth book comes out soon.

Note: How many of you actually guessed it was going to be a Harry Potter crossover? I might not work on this much because I'm currently working on finishing The New Game King. However, if a enough people like it, I might put more effort into this. 

It was quite a normal night in Privet Drive. The town was very normal, however, a certain inhabitant wasn't. It was quite late at night and most teenagers in the quiet town were sleeping. All enjoying their final days of relaxation, dreading the horrible thing named school ahead of them. All except one boy. This boy was at this moment up doing homework. What school would give homework on a vacation, you ask? That school was no ordinary school. It was none other than Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Harry Potter pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. He had been up all night trying to finish all his homework on time. He was currently on the process of doing homework for the potions master, Snape. It wasn't that the fact that the homework was so long that frustrated him. It just happened to be the most complicated homework he had ever had. He delicately put his quill down. What was the point of spending hours trying to figure out something you couldn't do? He might as well be translating Gibberish. Harry put his things away and climbed into bed, but not before stopping to pet Hedwig, his owl. He closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to get to school. He just hoped he could finish his homework in time.

Sunlight filtered through the window of Harry's bedroom. He woke up just in time to hear his aunt yelling at him from downstairs. Groaning and shaking his head, Harry changed and walked down to breakfast. Aunt Petunia was serving pancakes for breakfast. He took his seat between Uncle Vernon and Dudley. Uncle Vernon at this moment was intently focused on reading his newspaper so he didn't notice Harry. As a result, his face stayed a somewhat normal color. Dudley was pouring half a bottle of syrup over a large stack of pancakes. Harry was surprised that the stack didn't topple over. He just went back to his stack of two pancakes, hoping Dudley didn't finish the whole bottle. 

After breakfast, Aunt Petunia made Harry get the groceries. They were out of syrup, eggs, flour, and other various things. Harry thought it would be best to just leave without argument. He didn't want to stay home anyway. He noticed that people kept glancing at him on his walk to the local grocery store. He wondered why they were looking at him but then remembered he was reputed to have gone to a school for the criminally incurable. He mentally cursed his relatives but then decided it didn't matter. 

"Okay…. A dozen eggs, a bottle of syrup, bacon, spinach, peaches….", Harry read off the list, looking for the named items. 

"Harry?!" Surprised that anyone would call out his name, Harry turned around only to come face to face with…. 

"Neville?! You live around here?!" 

"No, we're just visiting a few relatives and I just wanted to go outside." Harry and Neville looked for the things Harry needed to buy while they talked. It went quite uneventfully except for a few things that Neville broke, purely by accident. They decided to talk in the park later although Harry was doubtful he could make it. 

At this time, Yuugi and Yami were on their plane. Yuugi had his face pressed against the window trying in vain to see anything other than the miles of clouds ahead. Yami was in his seat, building another deck. Yuugi decided to help as he had nothing better to do. "Please fasten your seat belts, we will be landing in three minutes." Yuugi could hardly contain his excitement; they would be in England in a just a few minutes! Yami just chuckled at the over-enthusiastic Yuugi and put his seat belt on. 

After a long ride, they were finally at their hotel. Yuugi was getting a drink from a vending machine while Sugoroku got their rooms ready. They were in Halcyon Hotel in Holland Park. The hotel was cozy and beautiful. "Yuugi come on." Sugoroku called. 

"Okay, Jiichan! What room did you get me?" Yuugi asked excitedly. 

"I got the suite that was best suited for you, of course." Sugoroku replied, chuckling at his little joke. "I got the Egyptian Suite for you and the Blue Suite (an: OK, I don't know if it's called The Blue Suite but bear with me) for me." 

"Yay!" Yuugi exclaimed, nearly knocking off the vase he was standing next to. Yuugi ran ahead of Sugoroku who had a hard time keeping up with his short grandson. 

The next morning, Yuugi woke up to the beautiful view of Holland Park. Looking out the window, he saw hundreds of colorful flowers and birds. There were sparrows and robins and owls-wait, owls? Yuugi looked at wonder at the owl that was perched just outside of his window, holding an envelope in its beak. Yami emerged from his soul room just in time to see his aibou gaping at a white owl speckled with light shades of brow. Yami raised an eyebrow. "Aren't owls nocturnal?" he quizzed. 

"Yeah but that's not so weird. Look at his beak!" Yami looked at the envelope. 

"That certainly is a strange way of delivering mail." Yami stated, taking the envelope from the owl's beak. Yuugi tried looking at the envelope from over Yami's shoulder but gave up, as he was too short. Yami looked suspiciously at the envelope that had a queer address. He narrowed his eyes as turned over the letter to look at the intricate wax seal at the back. 'What could this possibly mean?', Yami thought as he carefully opened the letter. Nothing could have prepared him for the contents of that letter. He was shocked to say the least. Though he didn't show it, Yuugi notice his other's concern. 

"What is it, Yami?" he asked quietly. Yami glanced at his aibou and gave him a quick smile. "It's nothing." he replied as he ripped the letter up. 

"What was the letter about and who is it from?" Yuugi asked curiously. 

"It's probably just a prank. Don't worry about it. You should go down to breakfast, don't you want to go explore all those places you mentioned?" Yuugi ran downstairs after changing to his black jeans. The letter lay in the wastebasket, forgotten. 

Note: So how was that? It's my first crossover. Hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, REVIEW. I also accept flames as long as you include what you hated so much about it. Oh and if the information isn't accurate, don't blame me, I've never gone to England, nor do I know much about it, however the Egyptian Suite does exist, except it is Arabic Egyptian instead of Ancient Egyptian, I think. 


	3. Mail

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own any of this? If I did, would I be writing a fic?

Note: Sorry for taking so long in updating. I was too busy working on my other fics. I came up with a great ending for "The New Game King", so I was busy typing that. Alright, so, without further ado, read the fic. REVIEW TOO!!!!!

Second Note: I might put some things in the fic that seem like yaoi only it's not since I can't write romance for my life and writing anything romantic would kill the story. If you like yaoi, feel free to interpret this as you wish ^_^!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Yami, where should we go first?" Yuugi asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. Sugoroku had left only seconds ago, claiming to have to meet his friend somewhere. Currently, Yuugi was holding a map with numerous places circled with a bright red marker. They were going to be here for only three days and Yuugi wanted to make the most of it. 

"Why don't we start with a park? A little walk after breakfast would be a good idea."

"Sure," Yuugi chirped happily. "But which park should we go to?"

"How about the one you circled, Aibou?"

"Err….Yami? I circled all of them…."

Yami sweatdropped at that statement and went over to look at the map. After a few minutes, both were ready to visit Regent's park. Yuugi especially wanted to go sailing, he hadn't been on a boat before and the ship to Duelist Kingdom certainly didn't count. That was the only trip that hadn't been enjoyable. 

'Wow!' Yuugi gasped. He was currently standing in front of the majestic Buckingham Palace. It was almost dusk but it had been a long day, considering Yuugi had woken up at five thirty, a record breaker for him. After a quick stroll through the park and a boat ride, Yuugi had chosen to go to a museum. They had found the huge Egyptian exhibit the most interesting, especially Yami. He had materialized here and there, invisible to all but Yuugi. He some times came out to take a closer look at things, occasionally explaining some things to Yuugi. Visiting the museum had never been that fun before. Yuugi felt very privileged indeed. After all, how many people got tours from a once pharaoh? He was certain that even the ancient Egyptians had never gotten the privilege he was getting. 

The suggestion to go to Buckingham Palace had been Yami's. He was curious about what modern kings looked like. At first he wasn't sure if they would be allowed in the palace but Yuugi soon convinced him although he was still prepared to protect his aibou in case the king wanted to behead him. You never can be too sure about foreign kings. 

The setting sun cast warm shades of rose and gold on the marble white palace, enhancing its grandeur. The tall pines and weeping willows cast darker shadows, giving the palace a mysterious look. Yuugi slowly walked toward the castle drinking in every detail. Little did he know that he would soon see a far grander castle. 

'Yami, isn't this beautiful?'

'Hmmmnn…it has some beauty to it but my great palace was far more elegant with the great Nile flowing by its side. This is nothing compared to it.' Yami stated haughtily. 

'Well, I think it's beautiful.' Yuugi thought back. This was indeed the grandest place Yuugi had ever seen in his short lifetime.

'Even the simplest things amaze you, Aibou,' Yami chuckled.

'Hmph!!' Yuugi huffed in mock anger. This, of course, caused Yami to chuckle all the harder. Yuugi shook his head in exasperation, although he had to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips. 'Yami…!' Yuugi pouted. 'That's not funny!'

'Sorry, Aibou.' With that, they finally continued up the stairs.

"Yes!!" Harry exclaimed to no one in particular. Hedwig, his pet owl, just looked at him quizzically. Obviously, she was thinking somewhere along the lines of 'Master has finally cracked'. 

"Hedwig, look at this!" Harry cried out, holding a piece of parchment. Hedwig moved toward it, interested. "This is from Ron. He said that we can come over to the Burrow for the rest of the summer," Harry explained. "Now to get Uncle Vernon to let me go…." 

Harry tried to finish his homework as quickly as possible. He had three days left until school after all and Harry was certain he wouldn't be able to do his homework with Ron and Hermione there. Harry grinned as he imagined what Hermione reaction if she learned that he wasn't finished with his homework yet. She had probably finished her homework a week after school ended. 

"Boy, come down here if ya want any food!" Aunt Petunia yelled from downstairs. Harry groaned. He didn't didn't really want to eat healthy food. The so called healthy food seldom looked edible. He preferred to eat from his secret food stash which was, in any sane person's opinion, tons better than anything Aunt Petunia could have made. Dudley would've literally drooled with jealousy if he had seen all the cakes and pies Harry had. He allowed himself a slight smirk. For once, he had it better than his cousin.

Yuugi and Yami walked up the corridor to their suite. Yuugi was very tired and kept falling nodding off every now and then. They finally made it up the long corridor to the fourth from the last door. Yuugi put in the key and turned the knob. The knob turned, but unfortunately, the door didn't open. Puzzled, Yuugi tried again, putting all his strength into it. However, try as he might, the door didn't budge. 

"Here, let me try, Aibou. I think you're too tired to open the door." Yuugi stepped aside and let Yami try to push the door open. After a long while, he managed to open it. He opened the door, only to have a rain of envelopes cover both him and his aibou. 

"Yami? What is all this?" Yuugi asked as soon as they had climbed out of the small mountain. 

"I don't know, Aibou." Yami looked into their suite only to see piles and piles of envelopes scattered about the room, covering everything except the ceiling. The mountains of envelopes were well above their heads. Yami narrowed his eyes when he realized that the letters all looked like the one they had gotten this morning. Yami snatched up an envelope and read the contents, then picked up another, and another. His eyes grew wide when he realized that this wasn't a prank but reality. 

Yuugi stood quietly watching his Yami. He had been sleeping a while ago but now he was wide awake. Uncertainly, he picked up an envelope and read. His eyes grew wide with amazement as he read. "Yami, does this mean what I think it means?"

"I…I don't know, Aibou…."

"I am a wizard?! Wow! I get to learn magic just like you!!"

"Aibou, magic can be a dangerous thing if not used properly."

"Don't worry, Yami! That's what I'm going to a school for!"

"Aibou, the decision is yours to make, I won't stop you if you decide to go," Yami sighed. "However, I don't think it is a wise idea…."

"You worry too much, Yami. Now to find a bird that'll take an answer to them…" said Yuugi, scribbling an answer on a piece of paper. As soon as he finished, an owl arrived, holding out its leg. Yuugi tied the letter to the bird's leg after some instruction from Yami who had seen many a feathered mail carrier during his lifetime. Finally Yuugi settled down to sleep, after many hours of wondering about his new school. 

"Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Aibou." Yami pulled the covers over his other self and turned to turn off the lights when Yuugi jolted up from his bed.

"Yami! I just remembered that I forgot to ask 'Jiichan if I could go! What if he says no?"

"Don't worry, Aibou. I'll tell Ojiisan that I'll protect you. I'm sure he'll let you go."

"Thanks Yami, you're the best!"

"You're welcome, Aibou. Now get to sleep, you need your rest!" No sooner had Yami said the words had Yuugi closed his eyes in deep slumber. Yami fondly shook his head before bending down to kiss Yuugi on the forehead. "Goodnight, Aibou. Sweet dreams." With that, Yami disappeared in a soft flash of gold back to his soul room. If Yuugi was this hyper during a walk through a park, who knew how hyper he would be in a magical shop? Yami correctly guessed that he would need his energy tomorrow.

Note: What do you think? I know I'm going a bit slow. I'm still thinking about the stuff I wanna put into this. I really wanna put Bakura in this fic 'cause he'd be able to go to Slytherin and Ryou Hufflepuff. Unfortunately, the only place for Yuugi/Yami is Gryffindor. It really is a shame he has to be in the same house as Harry. I hate the fact that this is going to be predictable at least up to the sorting. I assure you that this won't be so predictable after the sorting. I'm trying to not turn this dark, angsty, or kill anyone so I'll _try_ to keep it light-hearted, to keep it light-hearted, unless of course you prefer it to be dark. Unless of course you prefer it to be dark. Alright, so what did you think? I need to know or else I think people aren't reading it and discontinue it. Please review!!


	4. Wands and Ice Cream, Bakura Too

Disclaimer: What are you thinking?!! Do you think I have the brains to make up something as great as Yuugiou and Harry Potter?!!

Note: Alright, so this is the next chapter. I decided to send Yami Bakura to England ^_^. REVIEW when you finish reading or else!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What?!!!" Yami Bakura fumed. He definitely wasn't expecting this. "Do you mean to tell me that the Yuugis aren't in the country just when I perfect my plan to steal that damn pharaoh's puzzle?!!!" Ryou cowered. He should've expected this. Why? Why did he just tell his yami about the Yuugis leaving? If only he hadn't known….

'Ummm…. Th-they left suddenly,' Ryou answered, hoping that his yami would leave it at that. Sadly, that didn't happen.

"Arrgh!!!" Ryou screamed out in pain, clutching his head. The spikes on the ring dug into his skin, drawing blood. Ryou gritted his teeth, he should've gotten used to this by now, sometimes his yami liked to make especially painful entrances. In a few moments, Ryou no longer felt any pain, he had slipped into an abyss and was no longer aware of the doings of his body. In the outside world, Yami Bakura grinned, now was the time to hunt down the puzzle, as well as the pharaoh.

"Really?!!"

"Sure, Yuugi. You can go to that school, besides you'll probably learn something valuable."

'Aibou, you forgot to mention the part of the letter that mentions…'

'Don't worry, probably nothing is wrong!'

'I doubt that, Aibou….'

'You worry too much, I'm sure it's nothing.'

'…'

"Charge it on the credit card," Bakura said, handing the receptionist Ryou's credit card. The lady nodded and took the credit card. Bakura smirked. He was going to go to England! He was planning on getting the puzzle when they least expected it. This was going to be a lot of fun. Finally the receptionist handed him "his" card back, as well as tickets for the next flight. 

Bakura looked at his ticket, he wasn't exactly certain what to do and decided to let Ryou handle the flight. The ring glowed a few seconds and in Bakura's place, stood Ryou. Ryou looked at the tickets in his hand, turning them over. He looked around, noticing he was at the airport, but why? He looked at the tickets once again, puzzled.

'We're going to England in thirty minutes,' informed Bakura from his soul room.

'Oka-WHAT?!!'

'We. Are. Going. To. England.' 

'I meant why?'

'How dense are you?! We need to get that puzzle!'

'We?'

'Oh, right, _I_ have to get that puzzle!'

'Surely you can wait until they get back….'

'The best way to attack is by surprise.'

'How much of my money did you spend?'

'A couple hundred, why?'

'I'm not exactly rich and how do I explain suddenly going to England to my father?'

'He's not home, he'll never know.'

'Bu-but, he'll notice the money being gone!'

'I'm not a master thief for nothing. I stole Kaiba's credit card too but the receptionist would've known I wasn't Kaiba.'

'What is so wrong with waiting?'

'A lot, now leave me alone, you're keeping me from my beauty sleep.'

'….,' Ryou sighed and boarded the airplane, there was no use arguing with Bakura. The pilot came on the loudspeaker and told all passengers to put on their seat belts, they would be taking off soon. Ryou buckled his seat belt and looked out the window. The sky was a dark indigo, filled with twinkling stars. The lights of the airport made it look as though the world was covered with fallen stars. Ryou watched until the plane was high above the clouds, leaving the starlit world far below. 

'What about that book?'

'Yami, I know how much you like Egypt and its magic, but I'm not getting a book on ancient Egyptian curses! It looks horrific!'

'That is why they are _curses_! They are meant to be horrible!'

'No.'

'For me, then?'

'Yami!'

'Please?'

'Oh, alright.' Yuugi complied as he paid for the book. Yuugi and Yami were currently at Flourish and Blotts. They had had to explain a number of times that they were supposed to be getting sixth year books and not first year ones. Not many believed him to be sixteen after all though that is hardly surprising, considering his height or lack thereof. Finally, with the day's shopping almost done, they decided to get some ice cream, well, Yuugi did anyway. 

Yuugi had found the place fascinating. Yami had enjoyed it as well though he would never admit it. Yami looked at the list in his hand, mentally ticking each item off. The last two things on the list were "get Hogwarts's wizarding robes" and "get a wand". Yuugi finished his ice cream, which he found to be an interesting experience as he had never had "Chocolate Pumpkin Spumoni", while Yami asked a nearby witch for directions. Finally, they headed off to Madam Malkin's.

"Ah, Hogwarts students, I presume?" a witch asked, cheerfully. She quickly pulled Yuugi onto a stool to get measured. Yuugi tried to keep still while she measured. In a few moments, they were done and were headed to get their wands, the last thing on their list. 

Olivander's wand shop was dark and dusty. Yuugi had been more than a little apprehensive about going in but he did eventually. Yuugi now stood in front of a thin man, who in Yuugi's opinion was quite odd. Hundreds of boxes littered the room while a measuring tape measured Yuugi in various odd places, such as the distance between his nostrils for instance. The thin man, Mr. Olivander, ran around the shop, continuing to pull out various boxes of different sizes and colors. "Ah, try this one, Mr. Mutou. Araucaria, twelve inches, unicorn hair." Mr. Olivander handed Yuugi a beautiful yellowish-white wand. A flood of warmth coursed through his veins as soon as Yuugi touched the wand. He held it up and waved it like a baton which, much to his astonishment, emitted silver and black sparks. 

"Whoah…" Yuugi gasped, too surprised to say anything.

"Ah, very nice, that will be seven galleons." Olivander said, chuckling at Yuugi's reaction. Yuugi handed the money to the odd man and stepped out of the store. Finally, it was time to go home and Yuugi was exhausted.

"We will be landing in ten minutes," the loudspeaker shouted, waking up Ryou. Had it already been ten hours? Sighing, Ryou gathered his carry-on luggage which was nothing more than his homework and a change of clothes that Bakura had so kindly packed. He walked out of the airport and Bakura took over. He then proceeded to get money out of Kaiba's credit card which held a couple million dollars. Grinning, however sadistically, he summoned a taxi and "persuaded" the driver to take him wherever his ring pointed. The poor driver was convinced he had picked up a mad man but when you're with Yami Bakura, you don't argue. The driver drove through the streets of London, praying to survive this, who knew taxi-driving was such a dangerous job? Next to the driver, Bakura cackled. Yami Bakura had come.

Note: So, how was that? Spumoni is a kind of ice cream with nuts and fruits in it. I thought the name sounded exotic enough ^^;;. I know that unicorn hair isn't anything very interesting but unicorns are pure and so is Yuugi. That just seemed like the best thing to put in he wand. Anyway, please review? Please??

To the Reviewers:

****

Petite-Hikarie - Yep, it's a Harry Potter crossover, but you know that already ^^;;;. I'm glad you like Harry Potter crossovers, I do too but I haven't seen that many here ^^;;.

****

Blade891 - Well, then I guess you have never read Harry Potter before? You should read it, it's one of the best books I have ever read and I read a lot! Read the book before you watch the movie because the movie cannot even compare to the book.

****

Manda-chan - Yep, I will ^_^.

****

mystery guy - Nope, you're not being insulting at all. I tried to make it as obvious as possible without saying it outright. Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it ^_^.

****

Halfling Elf - I…will…write…more…*is hypnotized*. Thanks for reviewing! I think I have read your fics before…I can't remember…. But I will check them out ^_^! I like Seto bashing as much as the next person. He's just too much fun to pick on, kinda like Snape ^_^. By the way, I love your pen-name ^_^. I love fantasy a little too much for my own good….

****

Anonymous - Glad you like! Sorry, but Sailor Moon is NOT going to be in this. I think I've read a fic where she was in it…something about Mamoru being the Muggle Studies professor, I wonder what happened to it….

****

PrincessSaphire - Yep, another one ^_^!! I'm going to make it as original as possible with equal amounts of Harry and Yuugi. I don't really like the idea of both main characters meeting right away because it's just too predictable for my taste. Hopefully it will turn out well…. 

****

Kleptomaniac Can Opener - O_O I had no idea that such a word existed until I saw your name. Glad I piqued your interest ^_^. Yami ripped up the letter because of something it said and you won't find out what that is just yet (but Yami did try to get Yuugi to tell his grandpa about that part, Yuugi just dismissed it). Yami is also overprotective of Yuugi. By the way, when do you plan on continuing "New Rules, New Game"? It has been so very long since your last update.

****

SoulBonded - Thank you *blushes* I'm glad you liked it ^_^!!

****

Countess Wildcard - Thank you for reviewing! You have no idea how thankful I am that you pointed out my mistakes! Is it any better now? Sorry I can't get it to show up indented. Is there anything that needs fixing? I'm not very good at paragraphs, it's my number one problem…^^;;;.

****

Blackrose87 - Well, the letter is for both ^_^. It isn't as if Hogwarts can tell how many souls a person has ^_^;;.

****

Ridea - Thank you!! Sorry, I can't add Yuugi's friends because not all of them have magic. Sorry, but I hope you continue reading anyway ^_^!!

****

Person who left no form of identification - lol, thanks a lot!! I'll try to work faster then ^_^!!

****

Jedisakora - Thank you!! I will ^_~.

****

SugarPlumSailor - Thank you!! I'm a huge obsessive fan of Yuugiou and Harry Potter ^_^. Also, what kind of twist?

****

Jin Kazama - Yeah, I know. I put it in the summary after the second chapter. Umm…sorry but the only ficcy you seem to have is Tekken which I have never played. I'd be glad to review anything Yuugiou though ^_^.

****

Zheryta - Thank you!! I'm very flattered and I'll try to update faster.

****

Skye Dragon - Thank you, I will!!

****

Azure Pathos-Sketchit - Thank you! I'm glad it interests you. Yuugi won't meet Harry for a while, I really don't want to rush it. I took your advice and put Bakura in ^_^.

****

Tetsiguia - Thanks!

****

Europa - Thank you ^_^! Who said anything about Bakura and Ryou being in different houses? They can't really exist outside their other's bodies, well at least not visibly. 

****

Shikou Yamitsuki - Most of what I write is dark and I was going to try to keep this lighthearted for a while. As in JKR's work, it has light and dark stuff so I'll try to go for equal amounts of both. Alright, Yami Bakura is going to Slytherin! Also, if you like dark, go read some of Chibizoo's fics.

****

Another nameless person - Thank you!!

****

Joshua eide - Umm…okay…thanks….

****

Starheart - Yay!! Glad you like it!! I will update sooner, hopefully ^^;;;.

****

Mighty Shade - Thanks a lot!! I will.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I am very flattered that you like my fic. The reviews make the fic worth writing so thank you vewy much ^_^. I hope I can write well enough to keep you all interested ^^;;;. 

~Emerald Phoenix524


	5. Bakura's Bad Day

Disclaimer: ....is this still necessary??? 

Note: I know I've been...well, dead for lack of a better word but I'm back. I've been busy and Compy-chan decided not to save. It's usually a very well behaved computer though.... Anyway, please review, it helps the writer's block. On to the ficcy!!

It was well past midnight. The silhouette of the Big Ben loomed eerily in the background. A drenched figure made his way towards a semi-tall building. Upon closer look, the person seemed to have hair the unnatural shade of white. Said person was grinding his teeth furiously and mumbling something under his breath, while glaring pointedly at a strange golden pendant. 

"I am cold, hungry, and tired," the figure grumbled. "Did you _have_ to threaten the driver?? Couldn't you have just let the poor guy drive like any sane person would've?!!"

"Correction," Bakura corrected, interrupting Ryou's tirade. "I don't qualify as sane."

"This is your fault."

"You just don't appreciate the art of scaring someone to death or somewhere close to it."

"This is still your fault...."

"Look, it's a nice night, all is quiet," Bakura started, trying to pacify the disgruntled Ryou. "No pesky annoying people, no stupid birds, nothing." Whatever higher being up there chose to make it rain cats and dogs at that point. In fact, cats and dogs was an understatement; it was pouring hard enough to make it look like a mass waterfall.

"...You were saying?"

"...." 

"_You_ are walking!!" Without further ado, Ryou went into his soul-room and barricaded his door. Try as he might, Bakura could not coax or threaten Ryou out. And so he walked, splashed rather, to the nearest available hotel. 

"The modern deities hate me...."

It was morning. Warm melted gold poured through windows, filling various rooms with radiant light, annoying innocent sleeping people in the process. The smell of breakfast enticed some people to open their eyes but most just rolled over. Birds chirped happily on the window sill but promptly fled when a screech echoed through the room. It was followed up by several thumps and various voices. The birds, having more intelligence than given credit for, did not stay to find out the cause of the cacophony. 

  
"What do you mean Pharaoh-boy isn't in this hotel," Bakura demanded furiously.

"Sir," the man on the phone stuttered, trembling violently. "No one named Pharaoh has..."

"Of course he has!!" Bakura yelled, into the phone, destroying the eardrums of the occupants of the adjacent rooms. The man on the other end prayed for whatever higher being to save him. "You _must've_ seen him!! He's hard to miss with that hairstyle of his." The man inched to the red button under the table labeled 'security'. 

"Does he have any...uhh...identifying characteristics??" The man frantically pushed the button.

"Of course! What have I been talking about all this time?!!"

"You were discussing ways to...uhh," gulped the poor man, "...boil me...."

"Oh, right. I should get one of those huge pots...." The man passed out. Bakura looked at the phone quizzically before throwing it over his shoulder.

"If you wanna get something done right, you gotta go do it yourself."

In another hotel, not as far as you'd suspect from the one Bakura was staying at, Yami no Yuugi, the almighty King of Games, rummaged through a suitcase. Behind him, there was a pile of various chains, black leather, gold, and other such apparel. 

"Yami," Yuugi inquired, cocking his head ever so slightly as he watched Yami. "Must we _always_ dress in black?" He watched Yami's futile search for anything black. "I have things in brighter colors," he added.

"Do you think it's easy to look so badass?!! I have a reputation, you know!" Yami bent over the suitcase, almost falling into it.

"Eh?"

"Nevermind...." Yami managed to find a pair of black shorts but as he wasn't planning on wearing shorts anytime soon, he decided a shopping trip was in order. "Yuugi, we need to go shopping," he announced. 

Yuugi looked at the pile of discarded clothes thrown haphazardly around the room. "But I have more than enough clothing, regardless of what people in general are led to believe." He thought back to his yami's choice of clothing. Only one outfit had suited his tastes, his school uniform. 

"We need different clothing."

"Why? We have lots of perfectly fine clothing," Yuugi argued. Yami looked at the cheerfully colored shirt thrown on the bed. 

"Believe me, it's necessary."

"But...we bought new robes just yesterday." Yami glanced at the bags in the corner of the room. He then glanced at the small pile of clothing he had found acceptable. 

"Won't you need clothing to wear _under_ the robes?" It was now Yuugi's turn to look at the small pile. He agreed to go clothes shopping. With an inaudible sigh, he walked down the corridor to his grandfather's room for credit cards and whatnot.

Bakura cackled. He, being the master of cackling and general evilness, was scaring the hell out of everyone in the lobby of Halcyon Hotel. He stalked up to the front desk, managing to capture the rapt attention of everyone there.

"Have you seen Pharaoh-boy?" The man at the desk, looked over his spectacles nonchalantly. 

"Excuse me?"

"You know, anorexic midget with colorful spiky hair...." The man nodded in understanding.

"Ahh, you mean the Mutou family," he stated. It suddenly dawned on Bakura that referring to 'Pharaoh-boy' as Yuugi Mutou would've been faster, and thus, efficient. He waited while the man went through various records. "Ahh yes, their room number 38A. Shall I inform them of your sudden wish to see them?"

"No, uhh...it's a surprise. Yeah, that's right, it's a surprise." The man looked at Bakura doubtfully, before deciding to ignore that statement. "Thanks," Bakura yelled as he pressed the button for the elevator.

__

Knock, knock

Thump, thump

WHUMP! Bakura, tired of continuously knocking, kicked open the door.

"Yuugi, I shall finally have your puzzle!!" Bakura looked around the room. The huge king-sized bed was empty.   
"Oh hello, you must be the masseuse," Sugoroku said, walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. "I've been waiting for you...." Sugoroku grinned as he tried to touch Bakura's hair. "Lovely white instead of gray...." Bakura didn't bother to turn around, once he felt a hand come alarmingly close to his hair. He just ran out screaming, leaving a confused Sugoroku behind. "Wait!! We could get to know each other first!!" he yelled after the retreating form of Bakura. "Women these days...."

Bakura ran and didn't stop until he had reached the safety of a stairwell. "Wrong...Mutou...," he panted, clutching his knees. "I never, ever, want to see another old man invade my personal space like that...." Bakura shuddered violently.

In another part of London, Yuugi walked around a rather large mall. He looked through the various shirts and tops available. He had found a rather cute one with an adorable bunny on it which he had kept despite Yami's protests. Yami had _tried_ to argue, he really had. He had started listing various reasons why Yuugi _shouldn't_ buy that particular T-shirt while valiantly ignoring Yuugi's increasingly tearful eyes. Suffice to say, he hadn't won that argument.

Yuugi looked around and blinked. _What happened to pants?_ All he had found in the rather expansive room was just shirts, sweaters, tank tops, T-shirts, and various other tops. He was currently loaded down with various leather, suede, blue, indigo, and black apparel. They mostly had belts or other such distinguishing silver or gold adornments, save one that looked as though it were covered with aluminum foil, which it probably was. Yuugi, for the most part, hadn't questioned Yami's choices much. He had however blushed from embarrassment when more than a few people glanced at his choice of clothing on one arm and the very adorable bunny T-shirt on his other arm. Most people thought poor, sweet Yuugi was shopping for someone else, or that he had Multiple Personality Disorder. 

Yuugi walked up to someone who looked like he worked there. He didn't have an identifying nameplate, or a uniform but he looked as though he worked there. 

"Excuse me sir, where can I find pants?" Yami chose this time to take over and nearly lost his balance from the sudden weight of all the metal and leather clothing Yuugi was holding. The man blinked and ignored the fact that the boy's jewelry had seemingly glowed. _Must've been a trick of the light...._ "Do you have ones in black or preferably leather?" Yami added.

"Pants? Do you mean trousers?" It was now Yami's turn to blink.

"Trousers?" Yami looked back at the person blankly. The man looked at Yami's hair and rolled his eyes inwardly. _Teenagers these days...._

"Come this way...."

"Are you showing me to pants or trousers??" The man suppressed a groan and kept walking.

'That was a _long_ day,' Yuugi whined. His arms hurt from carrying the bags.

'This was harder than I would've thought,' Yami replied. He thought back to the time he forgot to speak in English and had spoken in Japanese instead. 

'Well, it's finally over and we ca....' A long string of expletives stopped further thought. Yuugi broke into a run to the end of the block to see a truly weird sight. Bakura was jumping around trying to pull what looked like a bird out of his hair. Upon second glance, Yuugi realized it was a tiny brown owl. He dropped his bags and tried to get the owl out. He couldn't really reach Bakura's head so he wasn't of much help. Finally, the owl freed itself, taking a huge chunk of white hair with it. It looked very relieved at being able to fly again. Bakura clutched his head in pain while using his other hand to shake his fist at the bird and let out another long line of words that would've made a sailor blush. Yami had covered Yuugi's ears to prevent his innocent light from ever hearing such 'exotic' words. Yami waited calmly with his hands over Yuugi's ears while Bakura finished threatening the bird. He made a mental note to himself to tease Bakura about a bald spot later on.

Yuugi picked up the heavy beige envelope that had fallen from Bakura's hair. It was curiously silent while he read the address on the envelope. He turned it over and looked at the seal. He noticed it was exactly like the many he had received not two days ago. He smiled happily, Bakura was going to join him!! He felt better knowing at least one of his friends would be with him.

"Bakura-kun," Yuugi called, smiling. "You got one of these too!! Hope I see you in Hogwarts, ne?" Bakura looked puzzled for a second before opening the letter and reading the contents. He looked dazed for a few seconds before something dawned on him.

"You mean you got one?" Yuugi nodded, smiling brightly.

"And you're going there?" Again, Yuugi nodded.

"And we'll be at the same place?"

"Hopefully." Bakura grinned.

"Hope to see you there!!" He wouldn't have to _ever_ see Sugoroku again if he waited to steal the puzzle at some school. This would undoubtedly make life _much_ easier. Yuugi, oblivious as always, waved 'bye' to Bakura before heading back. Meanwhile, in the puzzle, Yami ground his teeth.

Note: Yes I know, horrible, but you can lay most of the blame on my computer for freezing and losing the funnier version of this chapter which had Bakura accidentally calling Australia because he didn't know how phones worked. Well, that version has been erased and I can't recall what I had written so, you'll hafta settle for the crappier version. Please review, I need to know whether to bother with this any longer.

Second Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far ^_^!!!


End file.
